Return To The Moon
by Ghostwriter
Summary: Tommy hears Kimberly's animal spirit, the crane, cry out, and it's gonna take a whole lot of Rangers to rescue her from a foe that they all thought was dead.


RETURN TO THE MOON

DISCLAIMER/AUTHOR'S NOTE

Takes place after the last episode of "Power Rangers Dino Thunder" and combines MMPR-PRIS, PRLSR, PRNS, and PRDT. Yes, I'm aware I shouldn't add the Ninja Storm and Light Speed Rangers because the only episodes I ever watched were on my "Best of Power Rangers" DVD, but I wanted them in this story. If I get any of these characters wrong, I apologize. Tell me what I did wrong and I'll do my best to correct it. Oh, and I'm making believe that Jason, Zack, Trini, Billy, and Aiesha have returned from Switzerland, Aquitar, and Africa respectively. And I just didn't add any of the other incarnations because I didn't want to. I know a lot of the story may be very choppy, but I just don't care. I'm also making believe that the Rangers are able to use their powers without any bad side effects, so what happened to Adam in "Always A Chance" never occurred. As usual, the characters don't belong to me but Haim Saban, Fox Kids, and Disney. P.S. To Ragemoon who reviewed my story "Acceptance", thanks. And to the fact that you added it to your archive: morphin'.

Dr. Tommy Oliver blew out a breath as he graded the papers. Just then, he heard a knock.

"Come in," he called, grateful for the interruption. To his surprise, Kira Ford walked in.

"Hey, Dr. O. Grading papers?" she asked.

"Yeah. The joys of being a teacher," the man joked. She laughed. Then, "Whose paper did you finish grading?"

"Conner's," Tommy replied.

"Really? How'd he do?" Kira wondered.

"Kira, I can't give you that information," Tommy chided lightly.

"Oh, right. Private and all that," Kira recalled.

"Exactly," Tommy told her. Meanwhile, in Miami Florida, Kimberly Hart was just finishing up a routine. She landed on the mat and put her arms up in a flourish. Her coach, Gunther Schidmt clapped.

"Excellent, Kimberly," he congratulated.

"Thank you," she acknowledged.

"Now, go. You have worked hard and deserve a little fun," he stated.

"Don't have to tell me twice," she responded, then ran out. Suddenly, a monkey in gold armor materialized in front of her. With the creature were gray beings that had black stripes on their sides and a 'G' on their chests.

"Goldar! I thought you were destroyed!" she exclaimed, dropping into a familiar fighting stance.

"Fraid not, Kimm**ie**," Goldar sneered. Then, "Putties! Attack!" The Putties did so. Kimberly fell into the old routine of mixing her gymnastics with martial arts to defend herself. However, she was soon overwhelmed. The woman struggled against the Putties.

"NOOOOOO!" she screamed. Suddenly, Tommy cried out in pain.

"Dr. O?" Kira asked in concern, putting a hand on his shoulder. Tommy didn't answer, only groaned as the screech of a crane filled his mind. The sound of a crane could only be two people, and only one would be this strong.

"Dr. O? What's the matter?" Kira questioned.

"Kimberly," Tommy moaned.

"I'll get the others," Kira volunteered. Without waiting for a reply, she hurried out of the classroom. Out on the field, Conner McKnight, Ethan James, and Trent Fernandez were playing a game of soccer. Ethan kicked the ball into the net.

"Great kick, Ethan!" Conner called. Then, he and the others noticed their friend approaching.

"Hey, Kira," Trent noted.

"What's up?" Ethan asked.

"Something's wrong. Dr. O was grading papers when he started screaming in pain," Kira reported.

"It can't be Mesogog. We destroyed him," Trent stated.

"So, what is it?" Ethan prodded.

"I don't know. But he uttered the name 'Kimberly'," Kira replied.

"Let's go," Conner declared. With that, they ran back to the classroom. When they got there, Tommy was rubbing his head.

"Are you okay?" Kira questioned worriedly.

"We need to get to the lab. There's trouble," Tommy replied. They took off. Moments later, they reached the teacher's house and went into his secret basement, where Tommy turned on his computer. As soon as he did so, the screen gave them the image of a golden-clad monkey in some kind of a lunar palace.

"What the---I thought you were dead," Tommy stated.

"Reports of my demise have been exaggerated, Ranger," Goldar sneered. "By the way, I have someone here who might interest you," he continued. He stepped aside to show them a woman trapped in a force field.

"Let her go, Goldar," Tommy growled. Goldar laughed.

"Fat chance. You want her, come and get her!" he dared. Then, the screen went blank.

"I've got to reach the others," Tommy decided. He leaned over the keyboard and pressed a button. Immediately, a fanfare rang out. In Angel Grove, Mariner Bay, and Blue Bay Harbor, the fanfare could be heard on select computers. When the Rangers accessed the computers, a message was heard.

"What's going on?" Aiesha Campbell wondered after seeing the report.

"Nothing good, that's for sure," Katherine "Kat" Hillard replied.

"We gotta go," Jason Lee Scott stated.

"Right," Rockwell "Rocky" DeSantos queried.

"I wonder what the emergency is," Jason replied.

"Where's the signal coming from?" Ashley Hammond asked.

"It appears to be a town called Reefside," William "Billy" Cranston answered.

"Come on. We can take the Astro Megaship," Andros told them.

"Good idea," Carlos Valerte agreed. They walked out of the Surf Spot and went to a secluded spot, where they all grabbed hold of each other, then teleported to the ship.

"Deca, set course for Reefside," Andros instructed.

"Affirmative," Deca acknowledged.

"Ai-yi-yi! What's going on?" Alpha 5 wondered.

"That's what we're going to find out, Alpha," Zachary "Zack" Taylor said. Meanwhile, In Mariner Bay, Angela Fairweather frowned.

"Is something wrong, Angela?" Captain Mitchell queried.

"I don't understand what this noise is. It just seems to be a loop," Angela replied.

"See if you can access it," Captain Mitchell instructed. The woman did so. Suddenly, they saw a man with short hair dressed in black.

"My name is Tommy Oliver and if you've received this signal, something is seriously wrong," the man said. "Back when it was the original team, my friends and I thought of using the tune of my Dragon Dagger to summon each other in case of an emergency. If we ever got this summons, we knew to move fast," Tommy continued.

"Summon the team," Cpt. Mitchell instructed.

"Right away," Angela stated. In Blue Bay Harbor, Sensei Watanabe, who had just seen the same message, frowned.

"We need the others," he declared. Then, he rushed off. Back in an abandoned warehouse, Tommy and the other Dino Rangers were waiting.

"Maybe the signal didn't work," Kira said.

"It worked," Tommy stated confidentally.

"Yeah, but---" Conner's voice faded as they heard an engine. They ran outside and watched as the ship landed.

"Who's in **there**?" Kira wondered. She got her answer shortly. Jason, Zack, Trini Quan, Billy, Rocky, Adam Park, Aiesha, Kat, Theodore Jay Jarvis "T.J." Johnson, Carlos, Ashley, Cassie Chan, Justin Stewart, Andros, Zhane, and Karone walked out.

"Guys!" Tommy cried happily.

"Tommy!" Trini exclaimed. There were exuberant hugs all around.

"Are we ready?" Zhane queried.

"Actually, we're still waiting for two more teams," Tommy answered. Motorcycle engines were heard and everyone turned around. Waldo "Dustin" Brooks, Shane Clarke, Hunter Bradley, Cam, and Blake Bradley, who was riding double with Tori Hanson, parked their cycles by the ship.

"Look, it's the Ninja and Thunder Rangers!" Kira cried. They ran to their friends.

"Hey, what's up?" Blake asked.

"Not quite sure. Dr. O hasn't explained anything yet," Kira answered.

"We're still waiting on one more team," Tommy told them. "Hopefully, they'll be here soon," he continued. No sooner had he uttered these words, did they hear car engines.

"Good. They're here," Tommy approved. The Light Speed Rescue Rangers, Chad Lee, Ryan Mitchell, Carter Grayson, Dana Mitchell, Joel Rawlings, and Kelsey Winslow approached them.

"Light Speed Rescue, ready for action," Carter stated.

"What's going on?" Ryan asked.

"Yeah, and where's Kimberly?" Jason added.

"That's the emergency, bro," Tommy answered.

"No," Trini gasped.

"I---I felt her. Her animal spirit---the crane---called out to me. She's in danger," Tommy told them.

"Who took her?" Cassie asked.

"Goldar," Tommy replied. There was a general uproar among the older Rangers.

"How can it be? The countdown---" Rocky started to say.

"I guess the wave missed a few villains," Tommy replied.

"Do you have any idea where he's holding her?" Tanya questioned.

"Rita and Zedd's old palace," Tommy answered with a slight hiss. The Astro, Light Speed Rescue, Ninja, and Dino Thunder Rangers looked at each other.

"Let's go bring her home," Rocky determined.

"We can take the Megaship," Andros told them. Then, as everyone headed for the ship, "This is gonna be one cramped ride." As they headed for the moon, Tommy paced nervously.

"Tommy, come on. Sit down, man," Rocky suggested.

"If he's hurt her..." Tommy's sentence trailed off menacingly.

"Come on, bro. I've got just what you need," Jason stated, standing up. He led his friend away from the main deck.

"Where are they going?" Chad wondered.

"They're gonna spar," Trini replied.

"Yeah. That's the best way to clear his head," Zack added.

"He **does** seem to be a bit upset," Carter stated.

"It's Kimberly. He's worried about Kimberly," Katherine realized. Back in the simudeck, Jason and Tommy were in the middle of an intense routine that had been one of their old katas. Finally, Jason was knocked to the ground.

"Feel better, bro?" he asked.

"Much," was the response. Tommy helped Jason up.

"Come on, let's rejoin the others," Jason stated. They walked back to the main deck.

"Andros, look," Karone said.

"We're here," Andros noted as they landed.

"Everybody be careful in there," Tommy warned.

"Right," they all agreed. The ship's doors opened and they walked into the ruined fortress.

"Never thought I'd set foot in **this** place again," Tommy muttered as they stepped through the debris. This resulted in confused expressions among many of the Rangers. Suddenly, Tommy stopped.

"What is it?" Trini asked.

"Not this way," Tommy declared. He began to turn to the right and nearly everyone else followed him. Ryan, however, lingered.

"You coming?" Dana asked her brother.

"I say we go this way," Ryan stated, indicating their original direction.

"No," Tommy said. Ryan ignored him. Suddenly, a red infared light began to materialize.

"GET DOWN!" With speed the other Rangers hadn't thought possible, Tommy flew through the air and knocked Ryan to the ground. The laser filled the air, just barely missing the Titanium Ranger.

"Ryan!" Dana cried in concern. She and her fellow Rangers ran to him.

"I'm all right," Ryan assured her, standing up.

"Next time listen to me," Tommy said angrily.

"That's right. Nobody knows this place better than Tommy," Jason agreed. They continued on their way.

"Where do you think he'd holding her?" Kelsey asked.

"It looked like Rita and Zedd's throne room," Tommy answered.

"We'll get her back," Katherine said assuringly. Then, they heard strange gibbering.

"What is **that**?" Tori wondered.

"Putties," Jason replied.

"Great. Just what we needed: **those** clayheads," Zack said in disgust.

"You guys ready?" Tommy queried.

"Ready," the others responded.

"Let's go save a Ranger," Hunter added. Meanwhile, in the throne room, Goldar growled when he heard the footsteps.

"Putties! Go!" he barked. They hurried away.

"Watch out!" Dustin shouted.

"Aw, man. Here we go again," Tommy groaned.

"They look like a cross between Rita and Zedd's Putties," Trini commented.

"Yes. They **do** have a combined appearance," Billy agreed.

"Let's kick it!" Rocky shouted.

"Yeah!" Justin agreed. They went into action.

"Man, these things are tough!" Cassie cried after a while.

"Yeah, no kidding!" Karone exclaimed.

"Well, at least they can't drive," Jason said.

"What?" everyone else asked, staring at him strangely.

"Never mind," Jason answered. With a kia, Cam spun through the air and smashed a Putty in the chest. The Putty dropped into various pieces, then disappeared.

"It's the G! Aim for the G!" he shouted.

"YAH!" the Rangers exclaimed and made quick work of their adversaries.

"Hang on, Beautiful. Help's on the way," Tommy murmured. They hurried towards the throne room. Kimberly continued to struggle against the forcefield. Her face lit up when she saw the arrivals.

"Guys!" she cried happily.

"Well, there's more of you than I expected," Goldar drawled. "What's the matter, Tommy? Afraid to face me by yourself?" he sneered.

"Aw, did you miss me, Goldie-locks?" Tommy mocked.

"He doesn't look so tough," Ryan commented.

"Don't underestimate him. He's pretty powerful," Tommy replied.

"Let me show you just how powerful I am," Goldar said. Energy glowed from his sword and more Putties appeared. "Get them!" the titan roared. Putties swarmed around the Rangers.

"Let's do it!" Jason shouted.

"We need to break that forcefield," Carter realized.

"Any suggestions?" Joel asked.

"Man, I wish I had Saba," Tommy groaned.

"Or our Ninja powers," Katherine added.

"Wait. Maybe we still do," Tommy said.

"What are you talking about?" Rocky questioned.

"When Kimberly was in danger, I heard a crane. Maybe we can combine our animal spirits," Tommy stated.

"It's worth a try," Billy agreed. Rocky, Aiesha, Billy, Tommy, and Katherine got into a circle and let their hands connect.

"What...are you doing?" Goldar queried as everyone stopped to stare. Energy crackled from their hands, then fizzled out.

"Yeah. That really worked," Goldar jeered.

"We need more power," Aiesha realized.

"Kimberly! Come on!" Rocky urged.

"Yes! We need you!" Katherine added. Kimberly placed her hands in the air as if she was connecting with the others. Again, energy crackled from their hands.

"The ape!" Rocky shouted.

"The wolf!" Billy cried.

"The bear!" Aiesha exclaimed.

"The frog!" Adam called.

"The falcon!" Tommy hailed.

"The crane!" Kimberly and Katherine finished. Instantly, they were covered by their old Ninja costumes.

"Let's do it to it!" the Red Ninja Ranger cried.

"Man, that's morphin'!" Jason cried. A small swarm of Putties headed for the Blue Ranger, but he disappeared in a flash.

"Missed me!" he called. Meanwhile, the Pink Ninja Ranger who was still in the forcefield, concentrated her energies. Within seconds, the forcefield had dissipated.

"All right," she approved.

"Hey, Kim! Double team?" the other Pink Ninja Ranger cried.

"You got it, Kat!" was the response. The two girls stood side-by-side.

"Power of the crane, unite!" they called. Immediately, there was a blinding light.

"Aaaah," the Rangers moaned. When the light disappeared, Kimberly and Katherine's ninja garb had separated and rearranged. Kimberly's ninja suit had flashes of gold swirling through the pink and Katherine sported silver.

"Pink Ninja Ranger 1!" Kimberly cried.

"Pink Ninja Ranger 2!" Katherine shouted.

"Ninja Rangers!" they exclaimed together.

"Whoa! That's morphin'!" Zack exclaimed.

"Speaking of morphin'," Jason stated. "You ready?" he asked the others.

"Ready," they confirmed.

"It's Morphin' Time!" Jason called.

"Mastodan!" Zack cried.   
"Saber-toothed Tiger!" Trini yelled.

"Tyrannosaurous!" Jason finished.

"Mighty Morphin Power Rangers," they chorused.

"Shift into Turbo!" Justin exclaimed. "Mountain Blaster Turbo Power!" he continued. "Blue Turbo Ranger!" he announced.

"Let's Rocket!" Andros commanded. He and the others punched in their codes.

"Astro Rangers!" they yelled.

"Go Galactic!" Karone cried. "Pink Galaxy Ranger!" she said proudly.

"Ranger Storm Transform!" Tori, Dustin, and Shane cried.

"Thunder Storm Transform!" Blake and Hunter exclaimed.

"Green Samurai Transform!" Cam finished.

"Ninja Storm Rangers!" they declared.

"Ready?" Carter queried.

"Light Speed Rescue!" he and his friends called.

"Titanium Power!" Ryan added.

"Light Speed Rescue Rangers," they stated.

"You are no match for me," Goldar declared.

"Aw, man. I hate when he gets like this," the White Ninja Ranger groaned.

"I am the most powerful villain of all," Goldar boasted.

"Did he just seriously say that?" the Red Mighty Morphin Ranger asked.

"It's not the first time," the White Ninja Ranger stated.

"Putties! Attack!" Goldar bellowed. The dimwitted creatures did so. However, the Rangers made quick work of them. With a growl, Goldar charged, his sword brandished menacingly.

"Whoa!" everyone cried.

"Power Sword!" the Red Mighty Morphin Ranger shouted. "Tommy, catch!" he shouted, tossing the weapon into the air. The White Ninja Ranger caught the sword just in time to block Goldar's attack.

"Let's finish this, Goldar," the White Ninja Ranger declared.

"My thoughts exactly," Goldar agreed. "But you'll all be playing by **my** rules, Rangers," he continued. He raised the sword into the air and chanted in a foreign language. Moments later, everyone found themselves in some kind of room.

"Man, not this place again," the Red Mighty Morphin Ranger declared.

"Yes, I thought you'd recognize it, Jason," Goldar sneered. "And you as well, Tommy. After all, it was here where you nearly destroyed him," he continued.

"I wasn't myself when that happened," the White Ninja Ranger stated.

"Sure you were, Tommy. You're evil down to the core. Why do you think Rita chose you?" Goldar responded. For a moment, the Ranger was silent.

"Nice try, Goldie-locks," he finally answered. "But I'm not falling for it. There's no more guilt. No more doubts. And you're finished!" he continued. With a martial arts yell, he lunged. The impact knocked the titan to the ground. The Red Mighty Morphin Power Ranger flipped through the air and landed on the White Ninja Ranger's outstretched arms. Then, he pulled out his Power Blaster, linked it up with the Power Sword, and together, they sent out an energy blast that completely decimated their enemy. All at once, they found themselves back in the lunar palace.

"Power down!" everyone cried. Instantly, the Rangers were once again wearing civilian clothing.

"Come on, let's get out of here," Kimberly suggested.

"Man, I hear **that**," agreed Zack. They walked back to the Astro ship. Minutes later, they were all sitting around a table.

"I knew you'd come. I knew you'd rescue me," Kimberly said to Tommy.

"Well, I didn't exactly have a white horse or tiger, but..." he trailed off and Kimberly laughed. Then, she stuck out a hand. With gigantic grins, the other Rangers piled their hands ontop of each other's.

"Power Rangers!" they chorused, flinging their arms into the air.

THE END


End file.
